xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yuzura/The Xiaolin Times, Issue 1: 30 September
and . A new patroller, TrueThespian. And a few new contributors. We are now just another step closer to become the only Xiaolin Wiki, forming one community, making it easier for people to find their Xiaolin facts. "Why have we not merged with other Xiaolin Showdown Wikis yet", you ask? Well, out goal is to do so, but we must be patient. There are many different Xiaolin Showdown Wikis, such as Xiaolin Showdown Wiki, Xiaolin Showdown-Shen Gong Wu Wiki, Xiaolin Wiki, Xiaolin Chronicles Wiki, and Shen Gong Wu-Xiaolin Showdown Wiki. Join our community now to help us grow! We now have more staff and are now determined to grow before Xiaolin Chronicles comes out. Speaking of Xiaolin Chronicles, the WIP video is widely liked, though it is unknown if it really is official or not, but Jack's voice is the main unliked thing of this new show. Most of us hope that will not end up being his voice. Many think, rather they think they know, that the WIP video was taken down after accidentally being released. Think again, it is still up! Go to the facebook page now to watch the WIP video again and watch Omi go after the Cannon de Lopez. You can find the leaked WIP footage now right here. Xiaolin Chronicles airs in April 8, 2013 16:30:00 CST! Watch the progress of Xiaolin Chronicles Xiaolinpedia is keeping updated on all Xiaolin Chronicles News and keep an eye on Blog Posts if you are unable to go to their facebook page. We will always keep updated if they release more information or images. Xiaolinpedia is the Ultimate Xiaolin encyclopedia and we plan to keep it that way. We are also a friendly but strict environment. Want to meet the staff of the wiki, we will usually be on , but be aware, you must have 10 edits to enter. Do a great job on this wiki, you may request rollback here and you have a chance to get them. Maybe one day, you will be nominated for patroller, or Administrator-in-training. Before editing, please read our policy. | Updates = You may be thinking, how many updates could one wiki possibly have after not even 3 months. Well, you may be wrong. Our wiki is quickly growing, hopefully we will have a larger community by the time Xiaolin Chronicles comes out. Many of our pages have been going through many changes, such as all of our episode pages and Shen Gong Wu pages. The episode pages now are tab-viewed but was previously in tabs, now it is easier for people to view. Format ideas strongly go to and . Our wiki is starting to grow with many more pages and Ricky Spanish intends to merge with all but one of the other Xiaolin Showdown Wikis. He hope to merge with Xiaolin Showdown-Shen Gong Wu Wiki, Xiaolin Wiki, Xiaolin Chronicles Wiki, and Shen Gong Wu-Xiaolin Showdown Wiki. Though we would most likely not be able to merge with Xiaolin Showdown wiki for it is still populated. Please contribute to this wiki and check out the . Do you feel you deserve or can be more effective if you had rollback rights? Request it and voice why you feel so here. Do not spam though and only do it if you think you need it. We cannot prevent you from making a request, however. We are always looking for more help. If you want to keep updated or informed about Xiaolin Chronicles if we are not updated or you are unable to visit this site, check out the official facebook page. |XUpdates= | Section 4 = Shen Gong Wu | Section 4 News = There are few new Shen Gong Wu which can definitely differ. One, in which, was posted on the facebook page, in a contest to guess what it is. Can you find out this mystery Wu? Comment now on their facebook page now. Two new unreleased Wu are now revealed of Xiaolinpedia. Check out the Genie Moo and the Fifi-Xiaogo. These Shen Gong Wu were made about 7 years ago but were never release and now we have their images. This may not be unreleased, but it was revealed in the Xiaolin Chronicles Sneak Peak. Most people are probably wondering. What does the Cannon de Lopez do? Alas, it appears we must wait until the pilot of the new show to find out. Now about the Trading Card Game Shen Gong Wu. Ricky Spanish has confirmed we will be getting official images for all of the Trading Card Game Wu. That's right, images for all Trading Card Game Shen Gong Wu. Though, all of the Wu will be renamed to every Xiaolin fans' disappointment. The Orb of Tornami is now the Orb of Torpedo. The Monkey Staff is now the Monkey Spear. But what is this new mystical object that Chase Young wields, the Staff of Ku? Will it look like it does in the WIP video or will it look like it does in the teaser poster? — | Section 6 =Meet Your Admins | Section 6 News = LevenThumps - One of our newest admins. He started out in Xiaolin Showdown Wiki. He edited to find that his wiki was growing with two other strong users, among others, one of our patrollers, and one of our former admins and retired user, . He began editing his wiki more to find himself proposed to merge to this wiki, Xiaolinpedia by Ricky Spanish. At first, he strongly opposed, but after a few more discussions and arguments, Ricky convinced Leven to merge and hence he joined us. He is now a very kind and trustworthy admin on this wiki and and shall be great help to us. He is currently working on the wiki and hopes to help it grow alongside Xiaolinpedia's other administrators. Zachattack31 - A very kind and serious user. He started out a strong user, as he still is, on Bey Blade and Bakugan Wiki, Ricky to find him and to now be possibly one of our best admins. He is very kind and easygoing yet he is always able to maintain focus. As a current strong user, he is also currently the head of the Category Project. He is currently doing a massively amazing job at this position and will always do so. You can contact Zach on his Message Wall for any requests, issues, or suggestions relating to categories. Ricky Spanish - Our best, most experienced, sturdiest administrator without a doubt. He founded this wiki for all other Xiaolin Wikis, including the recently merged one at the time, were dead and have become ghost wikis. He eventually found help at Bey Blade and Bakugan Wiki. He finds some of our best current help, Zach, Edboy, and Abce2. He helped this wiki grow. It has now become an extremely impressive wiki with all of its coding and very useful pages. We have many codes that most wikis don't and our Main Page has now been redesigned and currently looks massively stylish. We even support monobook now and it is all thanks to this admin, Ricky. He will likely always manage this wiki and will be the strongest user of this wiki for time to come. DragonKnight99 - A very high-quality editor, founder of the Role Play portal and head of the Fanon portal. He has been on this Wiki for some time, an extremely good editor. He is dedicated to expanding the Fanon and Role Play portals and also edits on mainspace. He has been with us for a while and is dedicated to helping this wiki, as well as its portals. Contact him for any issues, questions, or requests relating to Xiaolin Role Play or fan-fiction. | Section 3 = Ping Pong and Shadow | Section 3 News = Shadow is a new Heylin Warrior that will soon appear in the upcoming sequel, Xiaolin Chronicles. This feisty new character joins the race for the Shen Gong Wu as Chase Young's new apprentice. She appears to be similar to Chase in many different ways. Shadow, like Chase has a lime green suit. She also shares a similar hairstyle to the new Heylin Dragon, however unlike him, she prefers insects over dragons. Not much else is known about this Heylin apprentice, though we keep our fingers crossed in hope that the facebook page will reveal more about her. Now the new monk, Ping Pong. Ping Pong is a new protagonist to be the new Xiaolin Dragon of Wood joining the monks at the temple. It has been said that he will cause conflicts among the other monks. While most people are anxious to see what he looks like, we're not, want to know why? Xiaolinpedia has the actual Ping Pong image. Ping Pong looks nearly identical to Omi with the only differences being Ping Pong having 6 dots instead of 9, being shorter than Omi, but the most significant difference is that Ping Pong has glasses, resembling the large, cheesy ones that would be seen in the '70s or '80s. The rhetoric of Ping Pong is unknown, however we expect it be similar to Omi's. — | Section 5 = Saving Omi Review | Section 5 News = Saving Omi had a lot riding on it. It was the episode where it shows the world after Chase’s plan has succeeded, the plan that viewers have been wondering at for most of Season 2. So, did Saving Omi succeed? Overall, it was a very good episode. One of the reasons I like Xiaolin Showdown is the good combination of humor and action. This episode had both the humor of Dojo taking care of Master Fung and the action packed scenes with Heylin Omi, but I felt that they were too separated and not mixed in more. The first half of the episode was their quest to fix Omi, and the second half was the fight with Omi. While neither half was boring (I quite enjoyed both), I wish we could have seen more fighting at the beginning. One thing that concerned me about the episode was Omi’s Heylin behavior. He didn’t really seem evil, just hyperactive, which wasn’t the Ying Yang World’s ability. This didn’t bother me that much, as it was a 2-minute scene, but it was still there. Besides these little nitpicks of mine, the episode was outstanding. The fighting scenes were excellent, and all the subtle hints at this finale over the season was well worth it. Even the twist of Jack turning good was very creative of them, although good Jack may still freak some people out. The revealing of the Sweet Baby Among Us Wu was hilarious, and Omi’s Heylin powers looked amazing (don’t the bad guys always have the advantage?) After all this, it left us with a really great cliffhanger going into Omi’s morals of honor once again that has been a minor focus of the past few episodes. This episode easily kept me hooked all the way through and for the next season as well. Verdict: 9/10 — | Section 7 = Fanon News | Section 7 News = The Fanon section of this wiki is now growing and we have our first fanon, Different Paths. Our proud founder has created a few more templates and and Fanon Navigation for the fanon section. One of our administrators, DragonKnight99 has now created an idea and completed characters and thoughts of his upcoming fanon. It is going to be an interesting series, and we Xiaolinpedians can almost guarantee that it will be an amazing fan-fiction. "It's gonna be awesome" —DragonKnight99 is currently working on his own fanon, Xiaolin Heroes. For almost a month, the presence of evil has been slim. The Xiaolin monks have been able to win the last four Shen Gong Wu without a fight. And then everything changed. The Heylin forces have come back, stronger then ever, and somehow united together. Chase Young is fighting alongside Hannibal Roy Bean. It's not long after that the Xiaolin temple is taken over, almost all of the Shen Gong Wu are on the Heylin side, and the world is under Heylin rule. How are age-old enemies now fightiing on the same side? Why have they been silent, and suddenly come up out of nowhere? Find out in Xiaolin Heroes. Find out more, mid-late September. "I have been working on the wiki, but the fanon is coming along" — | Image = }} Created by , , and Designed by Formatted by Edited by (more to be determined) *Never heard of The Xiaolin Times? Find out more here. *You can also receive a delivered edition of this newsletter to your user talk page, particularly useful if you fall behind in staying up to date. Subscribe here. *Have something to say about one of the sections? Have a suggestion for the newsletter? Want to contribute? Comment right here on this blog post. Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:The Xiaolin Times Issues